Fascinations
by LateyGaga
Summary: AU: Most people loved attention, but Kendall Schmidt wasn't most people. For years he was able to avoid it, but a new brown-eyed, brunette boy plans to shake up Kendall's world and how he sees things for good. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Sure he was handsome, but not many people noticed Kendall Knight.

There were a lot of reasons for that too; it could be the fact that his beliefs were wishy-washy. It could be the fact that his attention span was short and unfocused.

You could even argue that maybe Kendall wasn't noticed because he had a bad attitude … but either way he wasn't often noticed.

Or cared about.

But the real reason, the reason barely anyone knew who Kendall Knight even was, was because he wanted it that way. Kendall didn't want to be noticed or cared about, and by damn he'd do anything so it would stay that way.

Attention had never done him any good in his life.

His parents had always wanted a lot of children as they were both only children themselves, and after having Kendall, they already started preparing for the next. When he was five his mother became pregnant with the family's second child, a girl that would be named Katie. Katie was stillborn; the death shook the family. It shook its very foundation and like so many others, it broke.

His parents blamed each other and in their anger they grew apart; not soon after divorce proceedings were under way. The once happy couple started to bicker over who got to keep the young Kendall, and that bickering turned into vicious fighting and low swipes by the two adults. In court they tore each other apart, turning lovingly told secrets into sharp knives to jab into each other that could be detrimental t either parents case.

In the end, after his father revealed his mothers crushing battle with mental illness, the court gave full custody over to Mr. Knight and Kendall would never see his mother again. The last he heard was that she had a mental break down and lived the rest of her life in a loony bin.

Yet the affection was his father showed was ingenuine, and to some extent he knew; his father didn't want him because he cared that much, he wanted to have him so his wife couldn't. Kendall was being used to deal even more pain out in a very bitter divorce. Yet he didn't want to lose the love.

Were as puberty is a messy time for some people, it became an amazing one for him; he blossomed form a cute kid to a stunning teenager. His light blonde hair swooped right about his piercing green eyes and his broad shoulders fed into his toned, fit body and his height made him even more appealing.

More girls noticed him and flirted with him as much as they could; from the sixth grade on he was never without a girlfriend. He had tons of friends and acquaintances and peers who cared about him and watched him and made sure he was never sad.

Yet the affection was his peers showed were ingenuine, and to some extent he knew; these people, they loved him because of his looks or his skills, not because of his personality or his interests or his habits or hobbies. Kendall was being used because he was eye-candy with a niche for sports and people wanted that; these supposed friends wanted him as a status symbol. Yet he didn't want to lose the love.

In the eighth grade he started to fail algebra and ended up going to the teacher for tutoring; his teacher was generous about it, offering extra after school sessions and lessons anytime he needed. He got her phone number and began coming over to her house, spending whole nights studying for his exams with her so he could do well.

Kendall, being naïve that anyone could or would take advantage of him, never thought about the idea that maybe the teacher was getting more out of this then just helping. When she softly rubbed his shoulders he thought nothing of it; when she wore slightly revealing outfits he simply ignored it.

It wasn't till one late night while they were studying for his final exams did her true intentions become clear; while discussing a theory she started to caress Kendall's crotch. Shocked, he left, and failed he exam yet kept the event a secret.

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, but the event with Mrs. Robertson made Kendall realize something. It was him. The reason he was used and sought after so often was his own fault. It was the attention he naturally drew.

He had had enough just excepting the ingenuine affection from everyone and so he made a simple decision; he would get rid of it all. He no longer wanted the attention that he so easily achieved and he after the incident he fought to never be noticed again.

He started covering himself up, going from his wardrobe of fitted shirts and Abercrombie jeans to worn jackets and loose jeans with simple tennis shoes, his hair put up with a beanie.

He stopped joining the teams he always would and lost contact with his coaches and members as soon as the season ended.

He never answered questions in class anymore making sure each teacher forgot about him, with some not even knowing his name.

He ignored school dances and barely left his house. By the time he was done destroying his own reputation, he had no one left.

And that was okay.

Because it also meant no one left to notice him.

For the first time in Kendall Knight's life, he was the quiet kid with no girlfriend or friends or even teachers who began to care. And he was finally at peace; no longer would anyone use him because no one cared.

It stayed that way for a few years too, until the fateful day in senior year that the small brunette boy stepped into the classroom.

As always, he trudged into his first period class that day and took his seat in the very back of the roaring classroom, the noise infringing upon his silent existence. He settled into the seat slowly, taking his time in getting to the right level of personal comfort when he first heard the door swing open, hitting the wall hard.

Immediately the class stopped and all attention swung to the boy standing in the doorway panting, his filled bag slung over his shoulder in dramatic fashion as the books edged towards falling out of the open zipper.

Yet neither his entrance nor his predicament was what was drawing the class's attention now, for this boy was different from anything the students had seen.

His hair was slicked up and center into a spiked up so it would stand in an almost raven-esque peak, its deep brown matching his almond eyes. His v-neck shirt fit tight, showing the traces of his abs and pecs while dipping deep into his chest. His black jeans hugged his light curves, clinging to his round bottom and hips which fed into his legs, still staying close to the skin and cutting a clear, defined figure. His jeans led to his bronze converse shoes, shining in the poor lighting rather well.

After a moment, the boy looked up and flashed a crooked smile into the now drawn in classroom before taking one of the many empty seats at the very front near the dry erase board.

And then the quiet exploded.

"Hi!"

"What's your name?"

"I like your shoes"

"Are you new here?"

"Welcome to Savannah High."

The questions were all repetitive and loud, landing upon each other in a ridiculous fashion as each one strived for an answer. In the end the only thing it succeeded in was making a muddle of different noises that clashed and warred yet were utterly ignored.

All but one. One that cut the noisy air crisply into two.

"Faggot."

A simple word and the mood changed from the bright, generous one of before to an odd, uninvited stillness; the new boy barely had the chance to speak, to do anything, and already the accusation hit the air.

"Faggot," the boy said again, this time standing up and approaching the new kid who was clearly uneasy as he gripped at his arm, "What are you doing here?"

The new boy couldn't even seem speak; he looked as if he wanted to, but the words refused even form, far be it to even come out. It almost looked like he was choking on what he was trying to say as the silence pervaded.

"Do I need to repeat myself faggot," the bully repeated, making himself bigger while towering over the frightened victim, "Don't be such a pussy and say someth-."

"Fuck off," Kendall intervened from his spot at the back of the room, rolling his eyes.

The bully was thrown off guard, turning his attention to the boy a different boy he barely knew for entirely different reasons.

"What did you just say?" He questioned, turning his focus from the cowering boy from before and swiftly approaching the spot where the tall teen was seated.

"I didn't stutter," Kendall stated, waiting for the moment the bully got close enough, "I said fuck. Off. Leave the kid a-fucking-lone."

Finally the confrontational boy got to the tall teens desk and slammed his fists down in an exaggerated fashion, "I didn't ask for your input on this did I fucktard?"

With a small smirk Kendall stood up and revealed his height advantage over the bully; sure the boy was taller than the new student, but the new student seemed short. Most of the kids weren't at tall teens height; he towered over most at 6'1.

"And he didn't asked to have you fuck with him on his first day here," Kendall replied, the smirk still spread across his lips as he made himself bigger to the confrontational boy, "So as I said before, fuck off."

"Do you not see this fucker? He's a faggot. And you want me just to fuck off?"

"You don't know shit about him," the tall teen shouted back, moving from his desk and approaching the scared new student.

"Look at him," the bully shouted back, "He screams pansy from first sight; I wouldn't be fucking surprised if the reason he was late was because he was 'packing fudge' outside the door."

The taller teen turned around disgusted at the ignorance being displayed before returned to his steady walk over to the smaller boy.

"You're judging his fucking sexuality based on his clothes?" Kendall yelled back, angry and frustrated.

And in the heat of the moment, the frustrated Kendall turned the new student to face him and slammed his lips against the other boys full ones, wrapping his arms around the new teen's hips in angry lust. At first the smaller boy acted surprised, unprepared for such a forward action but he couldn't help but melt into the taller teens touch, allowing the other to guide the kiss. Then reality came back into existence.

Immediately Kendall broke the kiss and let the other boy go, whipping his lips off with his sleeve before turning around back to the bully and shouting more, "Judge his sexuality by the fucking person hes attracted to. Clothes don't fucking matter. So sit your ass down and fuck off because you don't know …"

"Logan," the smaller boy inserted smiling softly, his first words to anyone in the classroom.

"Right …. You don't fucking know Logan," Kendall finished, calming himself down and returning to his seat.

The bully simply stood dumbfounded, staring at the ground before rushing back to his spot on the far side of the classroom.

Logan looked around the classroom quietly before picking his books up and scurrying to the back of the room as if he was being chased. And in some sense he was, half the eyes in the classroom were glued on him.

He chose the seat right next to the blonde and settled in quickly; finally all stares in the room were focused in the same direction.

Because Kendall, the boy who'd gone unnoticed for years, had somehow stolen the show that early April morning.

After a solid ten minutes the teacher entered the class and turned on a movie; clearly he had a hangover because they were in Physics and he teacher put on a film about the seventies drug epidemic.

But it didn't matter, it wasn't like Kendall was going to pay attention anyways and neither was the class; the altercation from before had stolen the lime light.

Midway through the class the smaller boy started putting the stack of books back into his backpack and of course the first one slipped and the rest went tumbling onto the ground, the loud noise bringing everyone's attention there even harder.

Yes everyone stared at the books sprawled across the open floor but did anyone make a single move to help the new student? No. Instead they peered harder, curious to see just what the new development would lead to; clearly these were people in need of entertainment.

Then there was Kendall, Kendall the boy who was able to accomplish four years of being under the radar would have to make a decision that would change his life. A set of books, books that he wasn't even going to read, were going to change the entirety of how people thought about him. He took a moment to absorb that.

And in the next instant he was on his knees with the pale boy without even realizing it; he was scooping up the books as quickly as he could and loading them into his backpack.

"Fuck," the boy spat out frustrated as he bag refused to close.

"Calm down dude," Kendall replied, slightly grinning for some reason still unknown to himself.

"Fuck," the brunette repeated, his jaw trembling while he continued to pull at the zipper that clearly wasn't going to work, "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Immediately the taller teen picked up on his trembling jaw and when the brown-eyed teen began contorting his face, he realized that the boy was on the edge. In a swift motion he pulled the bag in front of their faces and brought the other closer, bringing his ear to his lips.

"Listen, don't let them see you cry okay? Because they're vicious, these people, and the minute one of them sees you shed a tear they'll be like piranhas on fresh meat with you. And you have to beat them; you have to prove that you can make it here. So don't cry, okay? Stay strong," carefully he let him go, and Kendall returned to acting as if he was searching the floor for any left-over items.

The smaller teen recomposed himself and took his seat again, next lying the backpack on his desk and resting his head on it while pretending to watch the documentary and Kendall tried to do the same. But he couldn't. Like the class he was stuck on watching the new boy, and not for the obvious reasons.

After a while the bell finally wrung and the class rushed out, pummeling through the door and onto their next destination as if it was life or death. Everyone but Kendall. And the new boy.

"Thank you," the smaller teen finally said, flashing a quick smile, "I um … I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. It … it means a lo-."

"What's your name?" the blonde interrupted, not being able to contain his current emotions well.

"Logan," the other boy responded, his smile still covering his face, "I told you earlier but I assumed you wouldn't remember. It's okay."

"Well, Logan, You're welcome," Kendall responded with a matching smile, tasting the boys name in his mouth slowly, "My name is Kendall."

The taller boy put his hand out and offered it to Logan, but instead the pale boys eyes darted around and then quickly he hugged the taller boy. And for a new seconds they were close, before the smaller boy rushed off with everyone else, disappearing from his previous location quickly.

Kendall fell back into the chair behind him exasperated, letting out a sigh while his brain set ablaze with a million different thought at once.

He'd had plenty of kisses and even more hugs, almost an innumerable amount, and not once had they felt like this.

One Kiss.

One hug.

One boy.

And just then Kendall Knight started questioning his sexuality.

**Author's Note: My original copy was taken down and now, after slight tweaking, I put it back up. No one, and I swear no one, will stop us. Please, please, recommend and review and favorite and alert like before. It means the world to me. After I fix the next chapter it will be up tomorrow. Thank you for your patience and for staying with me. Luv ya. XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

It took him a few moments to absorb the idea of questioning his sexuality; the concept of liking other boys was as foreign to him as French.

Honestly he had only stood up for the boy, Logan, because he didn't want to watch the new kid get harassed that way on his first day. For God's sake, a look of fear covered the smaller boy's face from the moment he entered the classroom, so the asshole that went after him didn't help at all.

He didn't mean to develop any attraction – the kiss was to prove a point he reassured himself – but something still didn't sit right. There was something different about the pale boy that drew Kendall; that diverted his attention and refocused it in a way that was bizarre to him, yet he enjoyed it.

Maybe it was the way the boy smiled, his full lips creating a crooked quality that made it undeniably cute, or the way he cocked his head when he was thanking the blonde, but just those few seconds were flooding Kendall's senses.

And even then, he realized he was watching the pale teen's bottom while he hurried out the door and even that moment was nice for him. More than nice. His current dirty thoughts would make even the best porn star cry; he bit deep into his bottom lip thinking about the new boys nice, round bum or his gorgeous, plump lips.

The attraction was physical at this point yes, but even that stood on shaky ground for the tall teen had a deeper desire; to get to know the boy. He was drawn in, his fascination surpassing a slight crush; he wanted to know the new kid on a level that he always wanted to be known. In a personal, deep way.

He needed to understand why a few quick glances, a handful of slight words, and a kiss could send him questioning his own person. Oh and a hug … an incredible, all-too-short hug.

The bell's disruptively loud ring snapped him back into existence though and immediately he grabbed his books and ran to his next class, realizing that he was also going to draw attention there because he was late.

But besides that incident, the day was rather slow for him as he went to one period after another with no sight of the new boy he had become infatuated with. Instead the thoughts from before were duplicating, playing themselves over and over, teasing Kendall of what he could not yet have.

When the lunch bell split the air, he sprinted for the cafeteria as fast as he could to see the new boy who he knew would have to be there and ignored the long lunch line so he could sit at a table positioned in front of the double doors.

Slowly he stripped himself of his thin black jacket from before and let his hair fall in his face and out of the beanie, adjusting his t-shirt while flipping his hair a little to get it into place. He knew he had a certain appeal to him, he remembered it from years before, and now was the time to get the proper attention for it.

After a half an hour, Logan had still not made an appearance and the realization that there might be reason for this, dire reason, started to sink in for the blonde.

What if the pale boy was lost and wondering around quiet halls in an attempt to find the lunch hall?

What if the brunette had decided to ditch school after the incident and wasn't even there anymore?

What if Logan wasn't here because Jacob, the bully from before, was beating him bloody?

In a moment of frustration, the taller teen found himself sprinting out of the door and into the hallway in a flurry to ensure the safety of the new kid. After covering almost every inch of corridor the school had to offer, the blonde became more panicked and finally stopped for a breath to clear his head and get his thoughts straight.

Quietly he walked into the large library and took a few deep breaths before slamming himself down in one of the soft chairs the place had to offer. The older librarian attempted to stay something, but he wasn't in the mood for lecture and ended up ignoring it.

Just so the old coon wouldn't bother him, he grabbed a book from the shelf and pretended to read it while trying to sift through his muddled thoughts.

"That's a good one," a kind voice interrupted, a slight smile tracing on his beautiful lips.

"I'm not even reading it," the blonde responded gruffly, his head still in his hands, "I just came in here to think, I really couldn't give a shit about these dusty old books."

"That's a shame," the voice replied, taking the book out of Kendall's lap and placing it back on the shelf, "I kind of like reading."

"Good for y-," Kendall looked up and immediately choked when he saw Logan, his eyes hidden behind square glasses.

"These are just reading glasses," Logan replied, his smile growing more, "my doctor said I should try to strain my eyes less when I'm reading and suggested I get these; they work rather well If I do say so myself."

"They're cute on you," the taller teen said, a smirk starting to form while he repositioned himself on the couch, "but I won't lie, I like those chocolate orbs of yours without the lenses. Just sayin."

Logan blushed a deep shade of crimson before giggling at the way that Kendall was flirting; this was an entirely new experience for the smaller boy.

"If I wasn't sure I'd think you were hitting on me," the smaller boy responded giggly, taking the reading glasses off slowly.

"And what would you do if I say I was?" the blonde replied, standing up to face the boy that was encompassing his thoughts.

"I'd say, 'it took you long enough," the brunette practically giggled the phrase out while looking Kendall over.

This was his first chance to really absorb the blonde in a way that wasn't defensive and he wouldn't lie, he really liked what he could see. He was tall with long slender legs and a lanky-type figure. The jacket that he was wearing earlier that morning did him no justice and neither did the beanie which hid his gorgeous blonde waves. His eyebrows seemed exaggerated, and his nose slightly large, with a thin upper lip, yet even that was perfect. His green eyes and confidence filled in the tiny imperfections and made Kendall even more amazing … Logan found it difficult to keep his hands off the taller boy.

"You're being quite forward Mr. ….." Kendall trailed off, realizing he had no idea what this boys last name was.

"Mitchell?" the brunette responded, guessing that Kendall meant to know his last name.

"Is that your last name?" the blonde replied questioningly, taking a hint from Logan's tone.

"Yeah," the smaller boy responded with a smile, "and I'm forward? This is coming from the boy who randomly kissed me in front of the class to prove a point."

"I'm a passionate guy," the taller boy said with a matching smile spread across his lips.

"That was more than passion," Logan responded, turning around and away from Kendall back to the bookshelf.

"Maybe I don't like seeing someone like you getting picked on," the blonde said in a harsher tone, slightly shocked that the smaller boy would turn around like that.

"Some would say you're my white night," the brunette said seductively, swaying his hips lightly in front of the blonde while sifting through the books.

"Wa-we-Well," he taller boy stuttered out, watching the other boys light dance with lustful intensity, "I don't like fair maidens like yourself getting beaten up on."

"Why thank you Prince Charming," Logan responded with a wide smile, starting to pull out a book he wanted.

Just then Logan backed up into Kendall and grinded into him, feeling what he suspected to possibly be a hard-on hitting his bottom hard, and pulled himself close up, his body against Kendall's.

"How will I ever be able to thank you my White Night?" the brunette purred out, feeling Kendall's cheek against the top of his head.

"I-I-I," the taller teen continued to stutter, feeling Logan's bottom against his thigh, "I …"

"It's okay Kendall," the pale boy said, swaying his hips again and rubbing against the blonde's body, "take your time."

The way his body felt against his own, the slight swish to his sway, the everything, was making Kendall lose himself faster then he thought possible. Immediately he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and drew him even closer, the smaller boys back still pressed against his body.

"I can think of a lot of things you could do," the blonde whispered into the smaller teen's ear, leaning down a little, "but I doubt any of them would be appropriate at school."

"Want to share your ideas with me Ken," the brunette replied, "I'm all ears."

"Oh you're gonna make me lose my reputation aren't you," Kendall moaned out.

"And what exactly would that be?" the smaller boy questioned, not sure if the statement was an accusation or a statement.

"I'm not really the quiet, straight guy anymore," the green-eyes teen stated, keeping his grip on the other tight, "I'm the boy kicking bully's asses and grinding with other boys in the library. But don't worry kitty, I like it."

Logan giggled and pulled Kendall's arms tighter around himself, the warmth he was getting from Kendall making him incredibly happy. This was possibly the most interesting first day of his life, and this new boy he had met was making it thousands of times better.

He honestly wasn't expecting this, not when he found out he was moving to this part of Minnesota; Savannah was somewhat infamous for being a more conservative side of the state.

To be quite honest, the bully from earlier was what he was expecting … the bully times ten, and even though it wasn't exactly easy to accept, he wasn't faced with that many choices. His parents didn't exactly want to pay for private school and he didn't exactly make the best reputation in the world to get a scholarship.

It wasn't that he didn't have the grades because he knew he did, but it was that bullying had just become a part of his existence and that seemed to also like to stain his record. When someone beat the shit out of him that got put on his file as well, and that file failed to include the reason or what exactly happened.

So to private schools he was seen as troubled student with good grades and a bad attitude; there's a reason private schools are private. He had been rejected by each of the six in the Savannah area, so he'd pretty much come to terms to having hell at Savannah High.

And he had decided to welcome it.

His mother told him not too, but he went that day as himself and no one else's version of him and when the confrontational boy targeted him he expected it, it was Kendall's intervention that threw him off his game.

And it was the way Kendall was holding him close now; his slow breathe hitting the back of the brunette's neck softly while he hummed unknown songs.

He wasn't sure if it was smart to trust the blonde so easily of if it was even rational, yet he would never give this up. Not once had he had a boyfriend, or a kiss, or been held, or even been given the chance to be seductive. Today all of those things came true. Well most. The first one was a presumption.

That was Logan Mitchell, questioning everything that was good until it disappeared; he made the mental note not to do that this time. This was too perfect.

So taking a deep breath in response and letting the smile from before finally overtake every piece of his existence he broke Kendall's embrace and instead turned towards him again, nuzzling his head into his chest.

"I like it too Kendall," Logan muttered while cuddling himself into the taller boy, "you know we're very physical to just have met a few hours ago."

"Within five minutes of meeting you we kissed," he blonde said giggling, rewrapping his arms around his hips, "for some reason I think we're going at a reasonably steady pace."

"A steady pace for a tramp."

"Did you seriously just use the term tramp?"

"Did you seriously just say we're going at a 'reasonably steady pace'?"

"Touché short one."

"Did you just call me short one?"

"You're seriously like a full foot shorter than I am Logan. What's up with that … or down since you're so sh-."

"I prefer petite."

"That's short people talk for tiny."

"Not everyone can be a giant."

"I'm six-foot-one; that's not giant kitty."

"For starters yes it is, the average height is five-eleven, and two, I'm five-seven, so though I'm not a full foot shorter I am a good six inches smaller which is about half a fo-,"

"You're cute when you prattle."

"Nice word choice."

"What can I say … I'm a linguist."

"Better word choice; are you trying to impress me Mr. Knight?"

"Maybe …. Hey how did you know my last name?"

"I do my research," Logan replied, turning his face up to Kendall's and revealing a devious grin.

"That's not exactly common knowledge though Mr. Mitchell," the blonde responded, starting to get curious how anyone could actually tell him that.

"You're right … no one can seem to tell me who you are exactly," the brunette started, "but the librarian seems to know. She also thinks you're a delinquent. Apparently you come in here a lot and nap."

The taller teen blushed while thinking that the only reputation he had was as he bad boy to the school's elderly librarian. For some reason that was oddly gratifying for the boy that did his best to go unnoticed.

"You know you're quite the anomaly K-," Logan began but immediately the obnoxious buzz of the bell broke their conversation.

The brunette started to unglue himself from the blonde, but before he could fully do it the taller teen grabbed Logan's cheek and kissed his lips as quickly as possible. The kiss was soft compared to the first and quick, but it was welcomed by both.

Kendall was starting to become concerned he was addicted to the smaller boy's lips as this was his third hit of the full set Logan had, but if this was the worst thing he was addicted too he wasn't exactly complaining. He was so enthralled by the brunette that any contact was perfect for him and a kiss sent him over the moon.

"I need to go now Kendall," the pale boy interrupted blushing, smiling at the starry look in the other boys eyes, "But um … I'd like it if you'd meet me here after school and walk me home. I don't exactly think it's the best idea for me to use the bus right now."

"I'd love that kitten," the taller boy responded smiling before rushing off and disappearing out of the library door.

The brunette clutched the book in his hands close to his chest while he finally exhaled before whispering to himself, "I was hoping he would say that."

**Author's Note: I would just like to say that whoever had my story taken down … Fuck You. To everyone else … thank you so much for your love and support and please review and favorite and do all those wonderful things. I almost cried when I saw how you all had come back for me when I reposted and all had reviewed ... You are all so special to me. Luv ya. XoXo.**


End file.
